In fruit harvesting, it is necessary to obtain a random sample of the harvested fruit. For example, in the harvesting of oranges, a random sample of a harvested crop is required for inspection by agricultural authorities and for inspection by the purchaser of the harvested crop. Random samples are obtained in many ways, and the most useful methods are those which cooperate with loading and bagging apparatus.
In a known random sampling system, a horizontal surface over which the harvested crop must pass has holes therein for allowing some of the fruit to fall through the holes and be collected as a sample. This arrangement is not practical because it does not allow the selection of a random sample of a predetermined size and, furthermore requires the entire horizontal surface to be covered with objects in order to obtain a truly random sample.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,224 (Starr) shows a sampling system where articles to be sampled are directed to a discharge chute to be sampled. U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,034 (Hostetler) shows a perforated apron at one end of a conveyor. The inspector may move holes in the apron to obtain a sample. U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,397 (Harlow) shows a sampling apparatus which employs a trapdoor through which a sample drops to a chute beneath the door.